babybluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendell Jon and Wendell John
Wendell Jon and Wendell John are Butch and Bunny's identical twin sons. Pregnancy On Monday, August 28, 2000, Wanda first mentions that Bunny was pregnant. She found out when Yolanda told her. Then the next day, Bunny comes to tell Wanda even though Wanda already knew. When Bunny came over, she said she knew everything about the pregancy (which she didn't of course, since she didn't know they would be twins at the time.) She said that she knew the "baby" would be a boy, he would be born on Thursday, February 1st, 2000, and that she knew the date he would be potty-trained too. She was right that February 1st, 2001 fell on a Thursday, but that's the only thing she was right about. Since comic strip characters age slowly, Bunny was still pregnant after three years. On Tuesday, March 26, 2002, Bunny told Wanda that she was having twins. Wanda laughed at the thought, since Bunny was always bragging about how easy it was to take care of her children, and twins would be a handful. On August 6, 2002, Bunny started having contractions. Then on Saturday, August 10, 2002, Bunny had her twin boys. According to Wanda, they were healthy and a little over six pounds each. Two days later, when Wanda visits Bunny in the labor and delivery room, the boys make their first appearence when two nurses are pushing them in their small mobile beds. Bunny reveals that she still hasn't named the twins yet, and that she and Butch narrowed it down to a list of 200 names. On August 17, Bogart first sees his little brothers and says he was hoping they could be named Pete and Buster. On September 16, Bunny still hadn't named the twins yet. She said that for the time being, they were going to be called by the colors of their hospital bracelets. The bracelet colors were purple and green, but Bunny called the twins "puce" and "teal." On September 18, Bunny said she named her first son Bogart because she and Butch watched "The African Queen" the night he was conceived, but she couldn't do the same thing with the twins because she watched the movie "Dumb and Dumber." On January 13, 2003, Bunny tells Wanda that she and Butch named the twins Wendell. The next day, when Wanda asks if it will be confusing, Bunny said that they were going to call them by their middle names, Jon and John. Appearences They usually make small appearences, always with Bunny. On October 22, 2004, Bunny says that the day before Wendell Jon had "composed his first piece of music and showed an aptitude for x-treme sports." In other words, like Yolanda said, "He stood up, then fell over the toy piano without cracking his head open." And in a Sunday strip, after Bunny said that she can always tell her twins apart, Zoe said that when Bunny isn't looking, she shuffles them. October 15, 2002.gif Wendell.gif Middle names.gif Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Males